M1911
The M1911 is a semi-automatic handgun featured in the Medal of Honor series. It was first made standard issue in 1911, and is favored for its reliability and stopping power. It is found in some form in every Medal of Honor game to date, except in Medal of Honor (2010). It is a semi-auto, seven-round handgun used by the Allies in World War II, and is commonly a starting sidearm. Medal of Honor and Underground The M1911 is a starting side-arm in most missions, it's ammo is plentiful as all pistols share ammo with each other. It is an atrocious weapon to have, dealing usually 2 hit kills to the head at close range, and is a 3-5 hit kill (sometimes even more) if going for the torso. MOH99_01.jpg|The M1911 in Medal of Honor. Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Spearhead, and'' Breakthrough This handgun makes it's return to the Medal of Honor series in Allied Assault. It cannot be aimed down the sights, but it's perfectly accurate hip-firing, instead, the aiming feature (right mouse click) for the sniper rifles serves as a melee button. If the melee button is pressed, the player will either raise the M1911 and then hit down hard on the enemies head, or he/she will whack the enemy with it in a slapping motion. It has retained its power from the version in the first 2 medal of honors, at close range it will be a 3-4 hit kill. It is also the default side-arm for Multiplayer if the player chooses the U.S (Allies) side. M1911 HUD MOHAA.jpg|The first person view of the M1911 in Allied Assault. Medal of Honor: Frontline The M1911 is one of the starting weapons for the player in the first mission in Frontline. It is a good backup weapon in a tight spot, and is much more powerful compared to previous games. Almost always killing an enemy with one torso shot, it is superior to the Silenced Pistol and Walther P38. Medal-honor-frontline-gc-4.jpg|The M1911 in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The M1911 in Rising Sun is much different than the one in Frontline, it has been significantly weakened requiring 3 shots to the torso to kill. It is available in all of the missions. Though in the level "Singapore Sling" the player has the option of using a silenced Welrod pistol, which is often more used than the M1911 in multiplayer due to it having more power and more range. Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault The M1911 is a sidearm once again to the U.S military forces in Pacific Assault. It is the default sidearm in most missions, with the exception of the Raiders' missions, where it is replaced by the M1917 revolver. It is a decent sidearm, which sees the return of high Stopping Power. It can kill an enemy in 1 shot to the head at close range, and 3 to the torso. Overall, the M1911 in Pacific Assault has received an overhaul for the better. Medal of Honor: European Assault The M1911 in European Assault is a decent sidearm. It has good rate of fire and power, but is only decent at range due to its iron sights, which can be hard to use in dark lighting. Medal of Honor: Vanguard The M1911 is unusable in single player, where side-arms have been passed up for a second primary weapon. Though, in Multiplayer who ever chooses the United States Airborne faction will automatically receive this along with an M1 Garand. It is essentially the same as it was in European Assault, as many weapons in Vanguard are. Medal of Honor: Airborne The M1911 is one of two sidearms in Medal of Honor: Airborne, and is, unlike the C96 "Broomhandle" Mauser sidearm, available in every mission. The M1911 does slightly more damage than the Thompson (Which is strange considering that they use the same caliber size round), and has a significantly slower firing rate, this changed when upgraded though. It kills weak enemies in 1 to 2 bullets, but higher level enemies can take about 4 shots from an basic M1911. When upgraded, it does a high amount of damage at 100, as much as the Karabiner 98 Kurz bolt-action rifle, has a quick reload, and has a very high firecap at 1000 rounds per minute. It can kill a normal enemy in just one to two bullets, and it can kill almost as fast as the user can hit the fire key. In addition, it has unlimited ammunition. These are only balanced out by an almost undetectable amount of idle sway—which will throw off the fired rounds at long distance—very hard-to-use iron sights, and small magazine capacity. *Leather holster: Faster draw time. *Match-grade loader mechanism: quadruples rate of fire. *Magnum rounds: doubles damage. Gallery M1911ColtStats.png|M1911 stats. 750px-MoHairbornem1911.jpg|The M1911 in-game. 750px-MoHairbornem1911ironsight.jpg|The M1911's iron sights. Medal of Honor: Warfighter The Vickers 1911 is a returning weapon in Medal of Honor: Warfighter. It is seen being held by one of the terrorists and is used to shoot one of the hostages. In the latest trailer showing the same scene but updated, the 1911 is gone and replaces buy an unknown Glock. The weapon is not seen anywhere else and may be cut in the final version of the game. The Vickers 1911 is featured in the multiplayer of the game. Vickers 1911.png 1911.jpg|The original trailer showing the 1911, but is removed in the newer trailer. Trivia *The M1911 has the same reload animation in most of the games, with the exception of Airborne and a slightly different but almost identical reload animation in Pacific Assault. *It is the first handgun to feature in Medal of Honor ''series. *This is the only weapon to be featured in both the World War 2 setting, and the modern settings of ''Medal of Honor. Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Handguns Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons